One of the Many Anomalies of The Zone
by idontknowagoodusernamesorry
Summary: A crossover between Harry Potter and the S.T.A.L.K.E.R. series. Experience Harry and Strelok's adventures! M rating to be safe.


Strelok heard it before he saw it. He always did. He hated these kinds of anomalies; if you found yourself inside one, who knows what could happen. With a sigh, he got out his Veles detector, and carefully crept through the anomaly.

You had to be very cautious with these ones, because even the Ecologists couldn't predict what they would do next. They are one of the worst anomalies, and Strelok knew it. Right when he was almost out of it, he felt a small tremble, and then another. The sky grew dark and bleak, and the earth shook around him. At once, he understood what was happening; how couldn't he, it is one, if not the telltale sign of an emission, and here he was, a sitting duck, dead center in a highly unpredictable anomaly. Marked One just shook his head, and made his best attempt at backtracking the way he came. It was amazing that, not even two hours ago, he sold his last anabiotics to Sakharov, and now, when he needed them, he didn't have them. There was no shelter nearby, and running was hopeless. In a bout of quick thinking, he took his backpack off, and feverishly rummaged inside, looking for what may or may not keep him alive.

Strelok grew worried when he thought that he might not have it, but alas, he did, and he pulled out his sleeping bag, and crawled inside it as quickly as he could, and tried to shut himself in as much as possible. The dull roaring nearby became louder and louder, and the shaking was now suddenly much more intense than it was moments ago. Everytime an emission happened, Strelok swore that it was close to an earthquake with all the trembling. What he forgot in his hurried ravaging for his sleeping bag, was that he was on an incline; a slope. And the anomaly was beside him. The emission led to his sleeping bag moving, albeit slowly. Faster and faster, he went, down the hill, towards what could be his maker. But no, through his shrieks and cries, he tumbled into the heart of the anomaly, and disappeared.

Harry was truly fed up. He came back to the hell that was No. 4 Privet Drive from almost an entire year of unending taunts from Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. The biting, scathing remarks in Potions really didn't help. Doing anything ended in detention and scrubbing, cleaning, and almost every punishment that detention entailed.

Of course, his friends did try to help, but their methods ended in failure. There's only so much you can take from people day after day, week after week, second after second, and not being able to do a single thing about it. He went to Dumbledore's office, after muttering hundreds of confectionary sweets, Harry finally got in, and explained to Dumbledore the best he could of the situation he was currently in. Dumbledore told him that he would help, and apparently one reprimand, one statement after two months of the same thing would help. No, it only increased the number of insults.

So naturally, returning to Privet Drive to the drivel of his relatives pushed him over the edge. Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley glanced at "the freak" in confusion, and not shortly after, fright. Harry was levitating, and his eyes were pure green. A slightly transparent blue circle appeared around him, and it became larger and larger, and started to rotate. It got bigger and spun faster, until the Dursleys could hear a small roaring, and the room trembled. Lamps broke, glasses shattered, and pictures fell. Harry's relatives flew back into the white, bare wall behind them, and were consequently knocked out as a result.

15 minutes later, Harry awoke from his self-induced unconsciousness, and saw a pair of weathered eyes staring directly at him, and he was wary.

Strelok was soaring. Soaring through what, he didn't know. He expected to hear the rush of air, the feeling of him falling and falling. He felt nothing. He heard nothing. And then he saw a deep red light. He couldn't avoid it. He tried and tried, but he simply could not move.

He went into it, it absorbed him. Marked One landed on a floor, in what looked to be a living room, in a house. He got up from the debris, and he almost wept at the sight. A TV. It was so long since he saw a working television. He wondered where he was, and wandered around, seeking clues as to where he was. He found 3 blobs, after an examination he came to the conclusion that these blobs were humans, and not a weird, hairless pack of flesh.

He looked behind himself, and he saw another person, one more normal looking than the others. He looted them all, to be sure that they did not have a weapon, an advantage over him in any way. He found a cell phone, some jewelry, and a wooden stick. Why someone would carry a stick baffled him, but he took it regardless. Faintly, as he was finishing, he heard a shuffling sound. One of them had woken up. He decided to ask, to figure out where he was. Strelok needed to know.

"Where am I?"


End file.
